In the past several years, mobile computer systems, such as notebook computers, have become prevalent. However, because of the small, compact housing, power management within mobile computer systems has become an important concern.
Typically, various devices within a mobile computer system receive synchronization clock signals from a central clock source. The central clock source often includes a power management mechanism that determines whether the devices need a clock signal.
If all of the clock receiving devices are in a sleep mode (e.g., do not require a clock signal), the power management mechanism gates the clock, and no clock is transmitted. Consequently, power is conserved. However, if only one device is active and requires a clock signal, the clock signal is transmitted to all of the devices, even if the other devices are in a sleep mode. As a result, unnecessary power is consumed by transmitting clock signals to devices that are in a sleep mode.